Harry Potter's Magic Heart
by halmir
Summary: My take on Proud Mudblood's challenge from "Harry Potter and the Betrayal".  Will be HP/HG, have some bashing but hopefully humorous in execution.  Rules for the challenge are listed in the first chapter.  R & R Please, Rating could go up or might not.
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

**[Disclaimer:]** I do not, I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, only JK Rowling and her minions do so. If you think I make money off this, then why does she get the billions and I only get a paltry Social Security Disability check from the government, then? Huh? Huh? You talking to me? I'm sorry, but the writers of this disclaimer have been sacked...but since they already wrote the disclaimer, disregard the rest after the mention of JK Rowling and her minions. Yeah, that's it.

**Story Description:** Instead of being in the Great Hall, Harry is in the Hospital Wing waiting for Hermione to be awakened from petrification. Because of the relative solitude, Hermione gathers her courage and gives him a kiss, and they become a couple. (Accepted but changed a bit)

**Challenges:**

~Ron gets jealous (Accepted)

~Ginny is disheartened, but accepts it and moves on (Accepted)

~Ron must refer to Hermione as a "practice girlfriend" and get pummeled by Harry (Accepted)

~The story must go through at least third and fourth years (Accepted)

~Hermione must find that Harry can get emancipated before third year and gain the title of Lord Potter (Accepted)

~Using his status as Lord Potter, Harry must get Sirius free at the end of third year during the summer (Accepted)

~Harry must still live at the Dursleys, but Sirius joins him (Accepted)

~Sirius becomes the new Defense Professor, but Harry still must be entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and portkeyed to the graveyard (Accepted)

~When Wormtail cuts him, Harry must say "I willingly give my blood." How this affects the ritual is up to you. (Accepted)

~Everything else is up to you! (Hey, do I have to accept this or is that a given?)

**Harry Potter's Magic Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Waking Up**

Harry let out a low groan before opening his eyes. After grabbing his glasses off the bedside table, he looked around and realized that he was once again in the Hospital wing. He idly wondered when Madame Pomfrey would start charging him rent. As he looked around he noticed that Hermione's petrified form was lying in the bed next to his. He sighed sadly and began to remember what caused him to be in the hospital bed this time.

_He had just taken his seat for Charms when his scars from the Basilisk tooth and on his forehead both seared his being. His blood seemed to surge through his veins and he could hear the rushing of his blood in his ears. Spots began dancing around his vision, and his head throbbed in pain. He tried to grab both scars to will away the pain; but, before he could actually do so, everything went black._

_"What happened? Why did my scars act that way? How long have I been out?"_ he questioned himself. As his questions flowed through his mind, he realized that he felt a lot more energy than he used to. It wasn't nervous energy. It was like he could feel magic easier and it was flowing and infusing every part of his being. He, also, noticed for the first time a strand of magic flowing from him towards Hermione. It was very faint, but he wondered what this connection was. He, also, became aware of two other connections. One he knew was to Hedwig and the other was to some unknown animal.

He turned his attention to examining the connection to Hermione. Why was it so faint? The connections to Hedwig and the unknown animal were strong and bright, while the connection to her was almost barely there. Then, realization dawned, she was petrified still. She was in a type of limbo and he had no way of reaching her and bringing her back. He collapsed back onto the bed as a wave of utter sadness and despair hit him. He was lost without her. When he didn't know which way to turn or whom to trust, he always went to her. She was his one constant, human, companion. Ron had turned on him and had thought he was the "Heir of Slytherin" just because he was a parselmouth.

To pull himself out of his sadness and despair, he started to examine the connections deeper. He recognized that the connections to Hedwig and the unknown animal were the very similar, except the connection to Hedwig was a lot stronger. The flow of magic in both those connections was the same; it was just the difference in strength. The connection to Hermione, though, was quite different. It originated from his chest and connected to her chest, and it had a sort of pinkish cast to it. Also, it seemed to be exerting a pull on his magic as well as the now faint magical signature that was Hermione's. Subconsciously, he got out of his bed and slipped into a chair next to her bed and gently took hold of the same hand that held the slip of paper letting him know about the Basilisk. His free hand brushed over her cheeks and forehead, as he contemplated how he felt for her.

He couldn't afford to lose her, she was way too important to his heart. And, with him finding the connection between them and its locations on their bodies, he knew…He was desperately and deeply in love with Hermione. That admission to himself made its way to his lips and escaped as he admitted his feelings aloud for the first time. "I love you, Hermione. Come back to me and let me repeat it when you can actually hear it. And, I will tell you everything that I have already told you as well," tears gathering in his eyes caused his voice to crack. "I miss you, and I need you to help me when I am lost. In the darkness you are my beacon and the light at the end of the tunnel for me. I know the mandrake potion will be ready soon, but I was lost during all of the days you've been petrified. Only by pure chance did I find the piece of paper in your hand that allowed me to know what was causing all of the petrifications and figure out what needed to be done. I know, I told you this after I rescued Ginny; but I can't stop letting you know how much I appreciated what you've done for me. And, I can't stop feeling somewhat guilty for not finding the note sooner."

He fell silent and kissed her hand in appreciation knowing that she wouldn't feel it. He sighed and bowed his head until his forehead touched her hand. Another wave of despair washed over him as he thought that she would not love him in return, because he had failed to protect her and had put her at risk for allowing her to go to the library alone knowing that something had been petrifying students. Yes, he didn't know it was a Basilisk at the time; but he should have made sure that someone was protecting her. If only he hadn't had Quidditch that day, then he could have been there to hear it and give her and Penelope Clearwater some warning. He sighed again.

He looked at her face and a sudden urge to kiss her ran through him. Before he knew it, he was leaning over her and his lips had pressed gently against hers. He felt how unyielding they were and it sent another wave of sadness through him and guilt woke up deep in his stomach. He had taken advantage of her in her petrified state. He stood back and tears once more started to flow down his face.

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey approached the bed. "Mister Potter, I'm so glad to see that you are up and about. Would you mind staying here and helping me administer the Mandrake Draught? It's ready now, and I know you'd like to see Miss Granger back on her feet again."

"Yes, I'd love to help," Harry said. "Ummm…Madame Pomfrey, what happened to me today? I only remember pain and blacking out."

"From what I was told when they brought you in, you screamed in pain and collapsed as a black mist flowed from the scar on your forehead," Madame Pomfrey replied. "You were pale as a white sheet when you were brought in. However, you did recover quickly, in fact, much quicker than I thought you would. You were brought in this morning and I swore you would not wake up for two or three days. But now, you're right as rain. Okay, now what I need you to do is to give Miss Granger a little bit of the draught at a time and let it run down her throat. Wait about five minutes between doses, and once you give her the entire bottle pull her into an upright position to allow the draught to reach her stomach. Understand, Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded his head as he took a bottle of the draught from the tray that Madame Pomfrey was carrying. He gently pried open Hermione's mouth, and poured a little bit of the draught into her mouth. He waited five minutes before repeating the process. Once he had gotten the entire contents of the bottle into her mouth, Harry stood back for a second and tried to figure out the best way to get her into the upright position that Madame Pomfrey told him to get her into. He decided to use levitation and move her so that he could sit on his bed while holding her upright. He held her so that she was facing away from him; so that he could set her into a sitting position should her legs unpetrify first. He had no idea what to expect, so he decided to prepare for any eventuality.

Hermione blinked as she awoke. The last waking thought she had was using Penelope's mirror to check around a corner as they were heading back from the Library, where she had discovered that the creature petrifying people was a Basilisk. She had seen a pair of yellow snake eyes and everything went dark. However, she could remember feeling someone holding her hands and talking to her while she was in the limbo brought about from that last moment. She remembered every word he had said to her and could remember the feel of his lips on her cheek, hand, and lips. Just the thought of those kisses sent warmth through her entire body and caused her lips to curl into a small smile.

Her body was still stiff, but she felt arms around her holding her up. She wished she could turn her head, but the effects of the petrification prevented her. However, her eyes could move and she saw out of the corner of her eye a small neon sign with an arrow pointed downwards proclaiming "Harry Potter's bed" as it flashed gently over the bed she was next to. She, also, noticed on a small table beside the bed that there was a cup that was labeled "Harry Potter's cup". When she noticed both of these labels, a small chuckle escaped her throat, which caused the person holding her to jerk slightly.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, his voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I would be, if I wasn't so stiff," Hermione replied in a nearly inaudible dry whisper. "What happened with the Basilisk?"

"I killed it," Harry said, flatly. "Partly because it hurt you and partly because I had very little other choice. It bit me, and Fawkes healed the wound. I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with the fang that had been lodged in my arm when I killed it. Tom Riddle's spirit which had been contained in the diary had possessed Ginny and had nearly killed her when I destroyed the diary. Then, this morning, I was in Charms when my scars on my forehead and from the Basilisk fang both hurt and I passed out. Supposedly, a dark mist left the scar on my forehead after I had passed out. I had just gotten out of bed, when Madame Pomfrey told me that the Mandrake Draught was ready. She had me administer it to you and now you sort of know what's been happening."

"Oh, right, you told me about the Basilisk while I was out of commission," she said ignoring the jerk from Harry at the revelation that she had heard him. "I thought that had been a dream."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, maybe she was thinking that she had dreamt him telling her that he loved her, or maybe she actually hadn't heard him say that. At that moment, Hermione turned and caught him by surprise as she kissed him with surprising passion. At first he was stunned and did not react, but when she started to pull away he let his love, worry, desire, and hope flow into the kiss and tightened his arms around her drawing her closer to him. He felt her react to the kiss and deepened it. They broke apart when that annoyance known as needing air started burning their lungs.

Gasping for breath and gazing at him with half-closed eyes, Hermione whispered, "You really meant it when you said that you loved me, didn't you?"

Harry blushed and nodded; the words stuck in his throat and his eyes averted away from Hermione due to the reality of his fears, or were they hopes, being realized. Hermione's giggle brought his head snapping up as indignation swelled up inside him at her laughing at him. Her wide smile and bright eyes shining full of love stopped any protest in his throat.

"Harry, I love you too," Hermione stated warmly as a small blush bloomed in her cheeks. "I have since last year, when you saved me from the troll. I just didn't know how to tell you or even if you felt the same way."

Harry gave a short, sharp, and self-deprecating laugh, which caused Hermione to cock an eyebrow at him in curiosity. When he noticed this, he screwed up his Gryffindor courage and stated, "Here we both were trying to dance around our feelings for each other, trying to figure out how to express them, while all this time we've felt the same way. Hermione, I'd feel privileged if you would be my girlfriend. I promise to buckle down on my studies, if that helps. What do you think?"

Her giggles changed into a full-bore laugh that was music to his ears. When she had settled down enough to speak, she said, "Harry, are you trying to bribe me into being your girlfriend? You know you didn't have to do that. I'd happily say yes to be your girlfriend without extra promises. However, since you have already offered to buckle down in your studies that will have to remain in effect."

Harry groaned knowing he had just screwed up, but was shocked when Hermione gave him another passionate kiss. After a few minutes of looking goofy and dazed after the kiss, he smiled at Hermione. He said, "I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"

Hermione gave him a mock glare before laughing, "Yes, we are. Do I need to make notes for you to study about when a girl means 'yes' when she says 'yes'?"

"No. No. No," Harry said. "I can do without notes for this, I believe. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed before saying, "I love you too, Harry." Then, she snuggled into him. "I think I could stay this way forever, my love."

Just then, both Harry's and Hermione's stomachs grumbled. Harry just laughed at that. "I guess that idea has been nixed by our stomachs needing food. You've been out of it for nearly a month and I've been in here since this morning and it's past lunchtime."

Just then Madame Pomfrey walked over. "I just need to check Miss Granger.," she said. "Then you both can head to the Great Hall to get something to eat, if there are no complications."

Harry let Hermione stand away from him so Madame Pomfrey could conduct her diagnostic scans. He smiled as he watched Hermione follow Madame Pomfrey's instructions. His smile widened when Madame Pomfrey had Hermione bend over, giving Harry a great view of her bum. When Hermione had straightened up, Madame Pomfrey said, "You two can head to Great Hall to get something to eat now."

Hermione smiled and asked, "When did you start labeling things around here as being Harry's?"

"Oh, after he left here from the bludger incident," Madame Pomfrey replied. "We felt that since he is starting to become a regular customer that we needed to make sure we had everything marked for him. Just in case, you know. We actually put everything together this morning when Harry was brought back in. I was actually hoping not to have to put the labels and signs up until next year."

Hermione giggled as Harry blushed in embarrassment. Madame Pomfrey chuckled and told them to go on. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the Hospital Wing. Once they were outside the doors, Harry was pulled back by Hermione whom proceeded to kiss him until he had a goofy grin on his face. She giggled again, and then dragged him off to the Great Hall.

Hermione was amazed at how things had been going since she woke up. She and Harry had admitted their feelings for each other. They had kissed several times. And, to top it all off were a couple now.

They were nearing the Great Hall, when she dragged Harry to a stop as something she hadn't thought about entered her mind. "Harry," she said, "what are we going to tell Ron?"

"We'll tell him the truth, love," Harry replied. "If he doesn't like it then he can stuff it where the sun doesn't shine. It's not like he has acted like a true friend to us throughout our time here so far. Remember, this year he turned on me when he found out that I was a Parselmouth."

"You're right, Harry," she responded, "but he was your first friend."

"So?" Harry asked, "It's not like a friend is based on when you befriend them, it's their actions that matter most. Yes, he helped us throughout most of this year; but only after we gave him a guilt trip about his behavior after the Dueling Club when I stopped that snake. Too bad it didn't stop Justin from being petrified later making people think that I was out for revenge."

Hermione quickly hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry…" she started, when Harry kissed her shutting her up and shutting down her brain for a few moments. After he pulled his lips away from hers, she looked at him dazedly. He smiled and chuckled softly at the effect he had on her.

"Now, are we ready to head in for something to eat?" he asked, smirking at her.

She shook her head and gulped nervously. "I think so," she whispered.

He grabbed her hand and walked proudly into the Great Hall with her by his side. All conversation in the Great Hall seemed to halt when they had entered and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. They were nearly to their seats when a loud recognizable voice got their attention.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING HER HAND?" Ronald Weasley yelled jealousy evident in his voice.

"What does it look like, Ron?" Harry asked calmly. "She is my girlfriend, now, so why shouldn't I be holding her hand?"

Ron spluttered trying to think of something to say. Harry just ignored him and guided Hermione into a seat at the table before sitting down beside her. He helped her pile food on her plate, before filling his own. Harry and Hermione playfully fed each other occasionally as they ate. Just when they thought they would be able to finish eating in peace, Ron decided on what he wanted to say.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

**[Disclaimer:] **I don't own it, I don't own, I really don't own it...JKR OWNS IT! WHHAAAAAAA!

**[A/N:] **Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy and Please Read and Review, because I need them...my precious.

**Harry Potter's Magic Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Confrontations**

Draco Malfoy was not a happy blond ponce, no not happy at all. He could never figure out how Harry Potter escaped his carefully crafted schemes designed to humiliate him. Heck, not only did he escape them, almost eighty percent of the time, those schemes were turned around and ended up humiliating Draco. But, this year was the worst. First, there was that Dueling Club incident that actually had people convinced that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. However, that turned around once that mudblood whore was petrified. Everyone and that meant EVERYONE knew that Harry would never do anything to harm Hermione Granger. Heck, most people realized that the two of them were closer than most boyfriends and girlfriends. They had almost no secrets between them, shared experiences and adventures, and completely relied on each other. It was Hermione's petrification that made their reliance on each other quite evident.

Harry had spent much of the time period of Hermione's petrification looking lost when he wasn't hiding out in the Hospital Wing. He'd even been unmoved by many insults on his person by Draco or the other Slytherins, even insults against Harry's mother had no effect. The only thing that got Harry riled up was when someone dared to insult Hermione, and then that was close to having a death wish. Draco remembered wetting his pants at just the look he received before being stunned the last time he had insulted Hermione in Harry's presence while she was petrified.

_[Flashback]_

_They had just left the Potions classroom, Harry just a little bit ahead of him. Draco smiled evilly, knowing this was a good time to try to draw Harry into getting into trouble. He decided to raise his voice loud enough to be heard easily by Harry. He said, "I was thinking about heading to the Hospital Wing to see if the mudblood would be able to feel anything while I showed her what a good time a Slytherin could show her. Of course, she would then be my willing toy for when she woke up, and would know her place in our society."_

_Harry spun around and Draco saw the rage on his face. Before Harry could say or do anything, Draco sneered, "You know she would then__ serve me willingly, right Potter. You wouldn't even hold a candle…"_

_Draco never finished, because he could see that Harry's emerald eyes now shone clearly like the light from the Killing Curse. He, also, saw the look of pure death that glinted clearly across those eyes. If Harry had been Voldemort, Draco knew he would have probably been hit with both the Imperious and Cruciatus Curses, then with the Killing Curse or some other dark curse to show everyone how foolish it was to cross him. But what made Draco really wet his pants was the flash of determination that accompanied the pure death in those Killing Curse green eyes. It was like the Irresistible Force and the Immovable Object of Physics were joined together for a single purpose, meaning that nothing would be able to stand in the way of one Harry Potter and anything he desired to do._

_All these thoughts rushed through Draco's mind, before he could register Harry's raised wand pointing straight at him. As he realized that Harry's wand was pointed at him, he failed to notice the red light of the stunner that was rushing at him. Finally, everything went dark. The next thing he knew, he woke up inside a broom closet without clothes on.__ He had to use two buckets, one in front and one behind, to hide his nakedness as he hurried to his dorm._

_[/Flashback]_

He still hadn't found out who had undressed him and put him in the broom closet. In fact, the only thing he knew about it was that it wasn't Harry who had done so. No, the rumor was that Harry had to be held back from killing Draco, and that it was others that had a beef with Draco that had stripped him.

Then, there was the humiliation of his father over the Chamber of Secrets and his move to oust Dumbledore as Headmaster through blackmail and threats. Finally, on top of it all not only did Harry accuse his father of giving Ginny Weasley the diary, he tricked his father into freeing their house-elf. Harry Potter not only kept outsmarting the Great, in his own mind, Draco Malfoy; but had outsmarted his father, Lucius. That was adding insult to injury to insult and needed to be repaid thrice over!

Now, here he was at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall pondering his next move. His attention was drawn to the doors as Hermione and Harry entered the hall and went towards the Gryffindor table. He got up and motioned to his two meathead bodyguards to join him as he headed toward the Gryffindor table. He was going to see about getting Potter in trouble, again. He smirked when Ron had made his predictable statement questioning Harry holding the mudblood's hand. The blood traitor didn't realize how many similarities they shared. If he hadn't been a blood traitor, then he would have made a wonderful servant for Lord Voldemort.

Sadly, for Draco, he had picked the wrong time to approach Harry and Hermione, as this was the point where Ron had decided on what he would say about their relationship. Of course, what Draco didn't realize was that he was Fate's playtoy, while Harry was Fate's weapon. Harry had gone through a great deal of pain and suffering in order to temper him into the best weapon to take down the scumbag known as Voldemort. Hermione was Fate's reward to Harry and was given to him early to help counteract some of the scars and pain from that tempering process. Ron, on the other hand, was just a pain in the arse piece of comedy that was annoying but needed for laughs because of his bumbling.

As Draco approached the Gryffindor table, Ron stood with a delusional smile on his face and said, "Harry, I'm glad for you."

Harry looked at Ron in surprise at this statement. Hermione was also shocked and looked at Ron in a new light, but that light was quickly extinguished by his next words.

"Yeah," Ron continued, "I'm glad for you, because you have a bloody brilliant idea having Hermione as a practice girlfriend. When you're done with her, do you think I can have her be my practice girlfriend?"

At first, Harry was too shocked at Ron's utter idiotic and selfish thought process; but then as the words broke through his shock, rage took over. "RON! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HERMIONE?" Harry yelled as he shot up from the table. Ron just blinked, confused at how his best mate could be defending the annoying know-it-all mudblood. Of course, this was his last thought before Harry lunged at him with a right hook followed by a jab and an uppercut. As the first two punches landed, Ron saw more and more stars. The uppercut not only turned Ron's world dark, it also lifted him up and threw him into Draco and his goons.

Hermione and everyone else in the Great Hall were shocked as Harry pretty much pummeled Ron with just three punches. Of course, Ron being a lazy pureblood did as little physical activity as possible, unless it was Quidditch, but then he usually played Keeper which didn't amount to much activity at all. This lack of physical activity made it easy for someone with any Muggle combat skills or, in this case, brawling skills to beat an unprepared wizard. Harry only had brawling skills because of his cousin, Dudley, and his gang; but that was a lot more skill than Ron or Draco had.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron all fell into a large pile of thrashing limbs when Ron landed on the ponce and goons. This, in turn, led to Ron having a few more punches and a couple of kicks land on his face and body. Of course, being unconscious, Ron didn't notice or feel them right away. Draco, on the other hand, felt the punches and kicks that Crabbe and Goyle blindly threw out while trying to disentangle themselves from Ron's unconscious body, each other, and Draco.

The Slytherin table was hard pressed to keep themselves from laughing. The First Years, in particular, had many breaking down and laughing at the Three Stooges-like pile of bodies near the Gryffindor table. The other Slytherins had smiles cracking their normally stoic faces. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors were laughing and cheering as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle kept smacking each other around, while trying to get Ron off of them. Hermione was looking at Harry with pure adoration for defending her against his, now former, best friend.

There was one person at the Gryffindor table that wasn't laughing and cheering. In fact, her entire being felt crushed. Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione with tears in her eyes, her entire fantasy of being with Harry having been crushed by Harry's and Hermione's announcement and Harry's reaction to Ron's foolish statements. Those reactions made it quite clear to her that Harry would never be hers. But, how could she tell Harry after the way Ron had acted and the words the idiotic prat had said about Hermione? Harry and Hermione would be on their guard, particularly considering the fact that they both knew how infatuated she had been over Harry before that damned diary came into her possession.

As Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle finally extracted themselves from Ron and each other, Professor Snape approached from the entrance to the Great Hall with his cape billowing as usual. He sneered at Harry and snarled, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter, and detention with me tonight after the Leaving Feast for fighting. Another Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight for Mister Weasley. Mister Malfoy would you like to make any formal complaints against Misters Potter and Weasley?"

Professor McGonagall approaching from the Head Table said, "Not so fast, Professor Snape. Mister Malfoy was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Mister Potter was not intentionally trying to involve him or Misters Crabbe and Goyle in the fight between himself and Mister Weasley. As these are members of MY House and this fight was between them and not members of other Houses, Professor, I believe that their detentions should be spent with me. I will agree with the docking of the points, but Mister Potter will receive One Hundred points for proving that chivalry is not dead for defending his girlfriend from the insults of a person they called friend." She stopped without realizing that she had placed her left foot on top of Ron's right hand, which happened to be his wand hand, crushing his fingers with her heel.

Professor Snape bowed his head in acquiescence and kicked Ron in the ribs as he turned to walk to the Head Table. Professor Dumbledore looked on with concern written all over his face. He had needed Ron to keep Harry pliable for his plans to defeat Voldemort. However, the selfish, jealous fool had in one fell swoop destroyed everything. Now, Albus knew Harry would buckle down on his studies just to keep Hermione Granger happy; but then again, she had helped Harry out with figuring solutions to the problems facing the school. But, could she be relied upon in the future? Sadly, he would have to remind Harry and try to prevail upon Hermione that it was in Harry's best interests to return to the Dursleys. She would probably insist on letting him leave their house to visit her, which he couldn't allow due to the need for the blood wards to be recharged. But, if she could be persuaded to visit there instead, then Albus could have Mrs. Figg keep an eye on both of them to keep them out of trouble and the blood wards would be maintained.

Dumbledore saw Ginny moping about and decided to have her summon Harry and Hermione to his office before the Leaving Feast. He didn't even spare a glance at the broken, bleeding, and unconscious body of Ron Weasley. Albus could see that Ginny was accepting, though disappointed, of Harry's and Hermione's new relationship. He wanted to help her mend fences, despite her brother's attempts to destroy all relationships between people he was close to.

Dumbledore caught Ginny's eye and motioned for her to come to the Head Table. When Ginny had reached the Head Table and was near enough to hear him, Dumbledore spoke to her. "Miss Weasley, I wish for you to tell Mister Potter and Miss Granger that I need to speak with them before the Leaving Feast. I trust that you will use this opportunity to aid yourself in your own problems, as well."

Ginny just nodded her agreement before saying, "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I will do that. Thank you, Professor."

While Ginny was up at the Head Table talking to Professor Dumbledore, Ron was finally carted off to the Hospital Wing by Professor McGonagall and Harry and Hermione had walked out of the Great Hall holding hands. Ginny approached Neville and asked him, "Where are Harry and Hermione, Neville?"

"They went back to the dorms to get changed and take showers," Neville replied to her.

"Thanks Neville," Ginny said as she left the Gryffindor Table to head back to the dorms.

When Ginny reached the Gryffindor common room, neither Harry nor Hermione were in sight. She plopped herself down in a chair that had a good view of both stairways to the dorms. She needed not only to relay Dumbledore's message but to talk to them about her feelings about their new relationship. She wanted to let them know that she supported them, despite having wanted to have a relationship with Harry.

Harry was the first one down to the common room after getting cleaned up and changed. Ginny motioned him over, and was a little embarrassed by how her heart started racing when he approached. She tried her best to calm herself and said in a whisper, "Harry, I'm sorry…"

Harry cut her off, "Ginny, you don't need to apologize to me for getting possessed by Voldemort or for unleashing the Basilisk."

"No, Harry," Ginny retorted as Hermione entered the common room and approached them, "I don't want to apologize for that. I want to apologize for my git of a brother and to let you know that I support your relationship with Hermione. Also, I wanted to let you know that Professor Dumbledore wants to see you and Hermione in his office before the Leaving Feast."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione replied. "Your support means a great deal to us. And, thank you for letting us know that Professor Dumbledore wants to see us."

"Yes, thank you, Ginny," Harry agreed with Hermione. He turned to his girlfriend and said, "I wonder what he wants to see us about."

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there before the Feast, love," Hermione said.

Neither of them had classes for that afternoon, so they went to the Library where Hermione started working on her missed assignments. As she worked, they discussed Ron's reaction and Harry's upcoming detention with him under McGonagall's stern care. Hermione always amazed Harry with her organization and ability to multitask.

Harry and Hermione were both nervous as they approached the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the Headmaster's office. When they got to the gargoyle, Harry sang the passphrases. "Give me a break. Give me a break. Break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar!" This caused the gargoyle to move to the side and the steps to rotate upwards to the door of the Headmaster's office. Harry and Hermione silently climbed the stairs while holding hands, somewhat puzzled by the use of a jingle instead of an actual word for the password to Dumbledore's office. As soon as they got to the door at the top of the stairs and before they could knock on it, they heard "Enter" called from the other side of it.

"Harry, my boy, and Miss Granger, please have a seat," Albus Dumbledore said to them as they entered his office.

"Professor, why did you wish to see us?" asked Harry as he took his seat after helping Hermione into her own.

"Ahh, straight to the point as usual," Dumbledore smiled, sadly but kindly at them. "I have a feeling that you won't like what I have to tell you. Miss Granger, were you planning to ask Harry to stay over with your family or visit you this summer?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"I thought so," Dumbledore frowned. "I'm sorry, but you will have to forget Harry coming over this summer until after his birthday."

"WHAT?" shouted Harry as he shot up from his seat.

"Harry," Dumbledore patiently stated while holding his hand up, "it is necessary for you to stay with your relatives each summer until at least your birthday until you are seventeen, even if you can be legally emancipated. In the future as Harry's magical core matures, we may be able to reduce your need to return to the Dursleys to a week or two."

"Why?" Harry asked dejectedly as he slowly slumped back into his seat.

"Because, Harry," Dumbledore sadly explained, "there are special protections around your aunt and uncle's house that will protect you and them from the Death Eaters and Voldemort should they ever decide to try to get at you outside of school. These protections are known as Blood Wards and were created due to the sacrifice your mother made on the night she and your father were killed by Voldemort. I was able to use your mother's sacrifice out of love and the existence of her sister to create these Blood Wards to grant you a place of protection while you are underage and mostly defenseless. This way you have some place that you can go where you are unassailable by Death Eaters until you are fully trained to take on Voldemort."

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry said seriously, "but I've fought Voldemort twice since I've come to school. I don't know how much more training I'll need to defeat him once and for all."

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed the twinkle in his eyes somewhat dimming, "you have only fought Voldemort while he is weak. You have yet to face him at his full power. Also, you've had a lot of luck and help in defeating him both times here at school. First, you had the aid of the protection from your mother's love to defeat Quirrell and Voldemort in your first year. This year, you had the aid of Fawkes, the Sorting Hat, and Gryffindor's Sword to defeat the Basilisk and Voldemort this year. Without that help, you would probably not be here right now, as Voldemort would have been able to kill you. You went into both situations not fully prepared and survived just from pure luck. I'm not putting you down Harry, just telling you the facts. You need to be humble and know you need more training than what you have already."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said dejectedly.

"It's quite alright, Harry, you should feel good about beating Voldemort twice already; but you can't let it get into your head to the point where you start underestimating your opponents," Dumbledore said. "It's when you underestimate your opponents that you start defeating yourself. Now, Miss Granger can come over and stay or visit with you at the Dursleys until your birthday at which point you may leave them to stay wherever you wish, just as long as you let me know ahead of time. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," both Harry and Hermione said simultaneously; but dejectedly. Neither of them was looking forward to being at the Dursleys' home. Hermione wasn't looking forward to it; because that meant that Harry wasn't going to be protected from them. Harry wasn't looking forward to it; because it meant that Hermione would be exposed to their insults and attitudes. With their reluctant acceptance of the stated reality, Dumbledore dismissed them; and they left his office and headed to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast.


End file.
